Appleloosa/Gallery
Season one Over a Barrel Camera zooms out to show Appleloosa S1E21.png Wide open road in Appleloosa S1E21.png Noteworthy in carriage S01E21.png Old pony thrown out Salt Block Appleloosa S1E21.png Wild West dances S01E21.png Braeburn "so we can feed our town" S1E21.png Appleloosa Overview S1E21.png Appleloosa is braced for attack S01E21.png Appleloosa Preparing For Battle S1E21.png Clearing trees for buffalo S1E21.png Bloomberg planted on top of a hill S1E21.png Season four Pinkie Pride Party in Appleloosa S4E12.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Earth ponies running in Appleloosa S4E25.png Earth ponies caught by a lasso S4E25.png Discord reels in Earth ponies S4E25.png Tirek emerges from the saloon S4E25.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Twilight teleports on a buffalo S4E26.png The Appleloosans happy S4E26.png Season five Appleoosa's Most Wanted Ponies at the Appleloosa rodeo S5E6.png Appleloosa ponies enjoying caramel apples S5E6.png Ponies enjoying the Appleloosa rodeo S5E6.png Ponies watching barrel racing S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar addresses his deputies S5E6.png Trouble Shoes casts a shadow S5E6.png Braeburn looks at giant stack of hay bales S5E6.png Ponies congregate outside sheriff's office S5E6.png Deputies looking at the crowd S5E6.png Braeburn's house S5E6.png Applejack "with some outlaw on the loose" S5E6.png Braeburn sleeping on the floor S5E6.png Sweetie Belle "I thought we weren't going to" S5E6.png CMC sneak away from Appleloosa S5E6.png Applejack entering the barn S5E6.png Applejack and relatives soaking wet S5E6.png Braeburn entering the barn S5E6.png Appleloosa rodeo barn overhead exterior S5E6.png Applejack "it must've been Trouble Shoes!" S5E6.png Silverstar and deputies take off into the night S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes watching a rodeo S5E6.png Applejack tidying her mane S5E6.png Silverstar running out of mattresses S5E6.png Crusaders unlock Trouble Shoes' jail cell S5E6.png The hay bale monster stack event S5E6.png Hay bale stack towers over Trouble Shoes and CMC S5E6.png Trouble Shoes gallops onto the field S5E6.png Trouble Shoes accepts responsibility S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders cleaning the rodeo grounds S5E6.png Trouble Shoes talking with fellow rodeo clowns S5E6.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Flashback to Appleoosa's Most Wanted S5E18.png Season six Buckball Season Ponyville vs. Appleloosa in buckball S6E18.png Appleloosa defender catches ball with her abs S6E18.png AJ, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Snails, and Rainbow laughing S6E18.png Season nine Common Ground Buckball fans cheering in the stands S9E6.png Pinkie Pie kicks buckball over stallion's head S9E6.png Overhead view of buckball stadium S9E6.png Cherry Berry playing buckball with a pot S9E6.png Platform is built in Appleloosa S9E6.png Appleloosa theater is partially built S9E6.png Appleloosa buckball stadium is partially built S9E6.png Buckball Hall of Fame is fully built S9E6.png Ponyville team wins against Fiery Fricket's team S9E6.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Snails see themselves on movie screen S9E6.png Movie-watching ponies stare at Team Ponyville S9E6.png Ponies exiting the movie theater S9E6.png Main three come out of the movie theater S9E6.png Buckball fan meeting the Ponyville team S9E6.png Main ponies walk off as Snails is surrounded by fans S9E6.png Buckball stallion practicing for the tournament S9E6.png Buckball stallion galloping down a dirt road S9E6.png Buckball Pegasus practicing for tournament S9E6.png Buckball uniorn catches ball in his basket S9E6.png Buckball team members hoof-bumping S9E6.png Rainbow "first few games without me" S9E6.png Rainbow finds pitched tent outside museum S9E6.png Rainbow looking back at the stadium S9E6.png Clear Sky and Wind Sprint arrive S9E6.png Buckball Pegasus flies up to catch the ball S9E6.png Quibble, Sky, Wind, and RD enter the museum S9E6.png Quibble glares at Rainbow for her remark S9E6.png Quibble notices Wind Sprint is gone S9E6.png Wind and Sky continue through museum S9E6.png Quibble observing Clear Sky and Wind Sprint S9E6.png Quibble and RD surrounded by sports stuff S9E6.png Quibble picking up a buckball S9E6.png Quibble hanging his head in shame S9E6.png Quibble Pants "they're a family" S9E6.png Clear Sky waving at Quibble Pants S9E6.png Quibble grabs tight hold of buckball S9E6.png Rainbow flinches when Quibble crashes off-screen S9E6.png Clear Sky finds Quibble stuck in a bucket S9E6.png Clear Sky notices Quibble crash off-screen S9E6.png RD, Quibble, Sky, and Wind in museum gift shop S9E6.png Quibble "I don't have a sporty side" S9E6.png Exterior view of the buckball stadium S9E6.png RD, Quibble, Sky, and Wind approach the stadium S9E6.png Wind gets in line to go in the stadium S9E6.png Rainbow pushing Quibble off-screen S9E6.png Rainbow and Quibble on a practice field S9E6.png RD, Quibble, and Snips at field's far end S9E6.png Quibble Pants still at the starting line S9E6.png Quibble Pants failing at strength S9E6.png Quibble steps off a bed of books S9E6.png Quibble "how long that would take" S9E6.png Side exterior view of buckball stadium S9E6.png Buckball flying toward Fluttershy S9E6.png Snails sniffing a flower S9E6.png Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Snails hoof-bump S9E6.png Quibble joins Sky and Wind in the stands S9E6.png RD, Quibble, and Sky entering the field S9E6.png Snails in a meditation pose S9E6.png Wind Sprint looking mad at Quibble S9E6.png Quibble and Pinkie start the next match set S9E6.png Buckball flying toward Quibble Pants S9E6.png Buckball falls toward the stadium field S9E6.png Buckball goes flying over Wind Sprint S9E6.png Quibble scores point for the other team S9E6.png Quibble sitting alone outside the stadium S9E6.png Rainbow Dash "that goal you scored" S9E6.png Rainbow "turn you into a super-sporty pony!" S9E6.png Rainbow "beating her to the punch" S9E6.png Quibble Pants "just made things worse" S9E6.png Wind and Sky back in the museum S9E6.png Quibble apologizing to Wind Sprint S9E6.png Rainbow Dash like deer in headlights S9E6.png Growing Up is Hard to Do Apple Bloom "the Appleloosa County Fair!" S9E22.png Cutie Mark Crusaders arrive to the County Fair S9E22.png Appleloosan mare playing horseshoes S9E22.png Shady Daze and Winter Lotus in front of fun house mirrors S9E22.png Ponies laughing at Trouble Shoes S9E22.png Passerby Pony notices Bloofy in his box S9E22.png Spur and Biscuit notice the Crusaders are gone S9E22.png Spur following the Cutie Mark Crusaders S9E22.png Apple Bloom slams the hammer down S9E22.png Spur looking for the Adult Crusaders S9E22.png Spur notices Crusaders going to Ferris wheel S9E22.png Spur looks at 'You Must Be This Tall' sign S9E22.png Spur watching the Crusaders from below S9E22.png Adult Crusaders enjoying the County Fair S9E22.png Spur "being able to ask your advice" S9E22.png Exterior view of Appleloosa buckball stadium S9E22.png The Appleloosa County Fair Animal Showcase S9E22.png Biscuit signing up for the animal showcase S9E22.png Spur angrily yelling at Biscuit S9E22.png Sweetie Belle "supposed to be sharing him" S9E22.png Bloofy comes out of his box S9E22.png Crusaders overcome by Bloofy's cuteness S9E22.png Spur sadly leaving the animal showcase S9E22.png Bloofy navigating an obstacle course S9E22.png Biscuit guiding Bloofy through the course S9E22.png Bloofy jumping through hoops S9E22.png Crusaders looking at tornado Bloofy S9E22.png Apple Brown Betty runs away from stadium S9E22.png Ponies fleeing from the stadium S9E22.png Scootaloo and Apple Bloom look at tornado S9E22.png Scoot grabs lollipop from Noteworthy's stand S9E22.png Scootaloo offering a lollipop to Bloofy S9E22.png Biscuit watching Bloofy on a rampage S9E22.png Biscuit backing away from Bloofy S9E22.png CMC and Biscuit's hiding spot exposed S9E22.png Twilight and Fluttershy arrive to Appleloosa S9E22.png Crusoe Palm running away from the stadium S9E22.png Distance view of the Appleloosa stadium S9E22.png Main ponies and CMC enter the stadium S9E22.png Bloofy rampaging across the stadium S9E22.png Twilight "you all go look for Spur" S9E22.png Foals hiding in fear from Bloofy S9E22.png Spur lands back on the ground S9E22.png Spur "how did you know what to do?" S9E22.png Fluttershy smiling coyly at Twilight S9E22.png Biscuit grinning; CMC embarrassed S9E22.png Spur "grown-ups aren't always perfect" S9E22.png Flower put in front of Adult Crusaders S9E22.png Cutie Mark Crusaders back to young age S9E22.png Biscuit and Spur in complete shock S9E22.png Sweetie Belle "visit you and Bloofy" S9E22.png Category:Location galleries